Dark Angel special Events Fics
by Lexa2
Summary: Newest Special Events fic up! December 12th the anniversary of Max and Logan's first kiss so obviously this is M/L, would I write anything else? Anyway this is just pure fluff I hope you like! One day early but who cares? Please R&R I live off reviews!!!
1. To Our Beloved on his Birthday LOGANS BI...

To our beloved on his Birthday.  
  
Hey guys, Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Lost and Found, but I am attempting to start my own tradition on writing something about important events in DA. Like today November 11, 2002 is Logan Cale's birthday. In our real time he would be turning 14 but I have written this about Dark Angel time. It's an AU; Max and Logan are together, and they had a child. And of course it is Logan's birthday, this is how it went. Thanx all and I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Logan Cale woke up this morning not by his usual alarm clock that sat beside his bed, but by something new.  
  
"Daddy Daddy"  
  
Logan groaned and opened his eyes, always not the morning person.  
  
"What is it Tia?"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Logan sat up and smiled down at his daughter.  
  
"Oh, and who told you it was my birthday."  
  
The little girl blushed turned away and pointed to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Mommy did"  
  
Logan smiled.  
  
"Oh she did, did she?"  
  
Max who had been hiding her head under the covers, shifted letting Logan know she was awake.  
  
"Maxie" he said tauntingly to the lump in the comforter.  
  
Max slowly crawled out of the covers and sat up, leaning her head on Logan's shoulder and smiling.  
  
"Ok, you caught me."  
  
"Mommy Mommy, c'mere, we have to go make Daddy breakfast in bed now."  
  
Max giggled, "I don't think that would be such a good idea hunny."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Mommy burns water" Logan broke in.  
  
"I do not" Max playfully swatted his chest.  
  
"Yes you do baby"  
  
"Fine, maybe I do."  
  
Logan smiled knowing he had one, then he looked at his daughter.  
  
"Why don't we go make breakfast for all of us?"  
  
The little girl smiled and laughed "Yay"  
  
Logan was about to get up with Tia when Max brought him down to her for a passionate kiss. They only broke it when their daughter interrupted.  
  
"Ew"  
  
Max and Logan laughed, and Logan picked up Tia again and walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.  
  
Max came into the kitchen awhile later after having a shower. The minute she walked in she smelt the wonderful dinner her wonderful husband had cooked her and their beautiful daughter.  
  
The smells of Blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausages, toast, eggs, and fresh squeezed orange juice invaded her senses.  
  
She came up behind Logan who was busy making toast and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Baby, this smells heavenly"  
  
"Well thank you" he said turning around.  
  
"Where's Tia?"  
  
"In the living room, watching cartoons"  
  
"So we're all alone?"  
  
"Why yes we are"  
  
Logan reached down to capture Max in a passionate kiss that went on for sometime until instead of the wonderful smells of breakfast filling the kitchen the smell of horribly burnt toast filled the apartment.  
  
"Daddy, is Mommy burning water?" Tia yelled from the living room.  
  
Max and Logan burst into laughter and Logan answered  
  
"No hunny that was me."  
  
Only minutes later they were enjoying the breakfast minus the burnt toast at the table.  
  
"So baby, you're not going to work today are you?"  
  
Logan smiled "No Max, I figure this only comes once a year so we better take advantage of it."  
  
"Good."  
  
'Yeah and tonight, I'm taking you out for a night on the town."  
  
"Oo, I can't wait."  
  
THE END  
  
This was only supposed to be little so yeah now it's done. And be ready for me writing other things on important DA events, such as June 1st :The day the pulse hit., February 13th :The day the 12 x5s escaped from Manticore (only according to Before the Dawn), October 30th :Max's birthday (only technically, You see C.R.E.A.M was aired on October 31st and since in that episode Max says her birthday was yesterday I say that makes it the 30th. Bare with me), May 3rd :The last episode of Dark Angel aired, and May 17th :The day the cancellation was official.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN CALE. WE MISS YOU. 


	2. Remembering Moments left Behind ANNIVERS...

Remembering Moments left behind.  
  
Hey guys this is another of my Dark Angel special events fanfictions. As most of you know, the first in a series of Dark Angel special events was on November 11, Logan's birthday as stated in C.R.E.A.M. Now as in Blah Blah Woof Woof this is a special fanfiction from Max and Logan's first kiss. I hope you all enjoy. Also under the A/N is a list of the special events that I will be making into fanfictions and when they will be made. Also remember when you are reading this story that whenever I write a special events fic, they have no place in the series. They are completely Alt. Fics therefore there is no virus and it is in neither the 1st nor the 2nd or even the virtual 3rd season just bare with me. And '.and Jesus brought a casserole' never happened. Season 1: November 11, Logan's Birthday December 12, Max and Logan's first kiss December 25, CHRISTMAS! Prepare for something fluffy! February 13, The original escape from Manticore according to Before The Dawn. April 24, Ben's tragic demise May 8, Tinga's horrific murder May 15, Max and Logan's admitting their feelings for one another May 22, Max and Zack's "Death" and the destroying of the Manticore DNA lab. June 1, The Pulse Season 2: 9. September 28, Max returning from Manticore, infecting Logan with the dreaded virus 10. February 1, The Temporary Cure to the dreaded virus April 5, The depressing events of Hello, Goodbye April 26, The runes appearing on Max's skin May 3, The Transgenics getting barricaded in Terminal City and Max and Logan's hand holding.  
  
Now onto the story..  
  
Max and Logan were sitting in the Aztek looking blankly infront of them, they both looked so depressed but they knew what they were doing was better for both of them. It was safer if Max never stayed in the same place for too long and it was safer for Logan is he didn't have Lydecker after him aswell as all of Eyes Only's enemies. But if what they were doing was better for them both how come it felt horrible for them both?  
  
"You could always ditch it all and go on the lam with me? Great way to visit exotic places, meet new people." Max broke the deadly silence that filled the car.  
  
"I'd just slow you down"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"I have to go back, someone has to look after the downtrodden. Blah Blah Woof Woof right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Take care of yourself"  
  
"You too"  
  
Max slowly stepped out of the car, it was like it hurt too much to more any more quickly, but she started walking towards Logan's cabin, but when she looked back into his sad blue eyes all her sense of reasoning got thrown away and she ran back to the car pressing her lips against his through the open driver's window. When they finally broke away Logan looked deeply into Max's eyes.  
  
"Just go"  
  
Max again slowly made her way back to the Cabin. But then all of the surroundings started to fade and finally Max and Logan themselves started to fade. And they both sat strait up in their beds breathing heavily.  
  
"What a dream" Max and Logan said at the same time in two very different places.  
  
Max in her rat infested half-finished apartment, and Logan in his millionaire penthouse looking over what used to be the business district of Seattle. Both completely different people in every way seemingly possible. But they managed to find love in each other, though both were too afraid to admit any of it.  
  
They both had more courage than any normal person could even dream about.  
  
Yet they were both afraid of something, the same thing.  
  
Each other. Go Figure.  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
I had that dream again; I seem to be having it a lot the past few days, yet I can't seem to figure out why.  
  
But it was different tonight; it was. more powerful. Every time I have that dream it's the same, I can't sleep. Every single time I shut my eyes I see those moments, those moments when we both let our guard down enough to admit how we felt. I wish I had the guts to tell her, but no matter how hard I try to get the courage. I see her and everything I've worked on disappears and I'm back to the 'I don't care, just let me do my work' way of life.  
  
I remember all those months ago, when Max finally let me in a little bit more. She brought me up to the Space Needle. Just like she said, when you're up there you feel so free, as though nothing can get you. I suddenly had this innate need to go up there, so I did. I followed the way Max had originally showed me and I just sat there on the cold metal. And everything disappeared, even my fear of heights.  
  
MAX'S POV:  
  
After that dream I just couldn't sleep, whenever I closed my eyes for no matter how brief a time all I saw was that moment, that moment when we admitted our true feelings for those seemingly long minutes that were in reality very short. Its very ironic; thinking that the only time we can really say what we feel is when we believe we will never see each other again.  
  
Like normal when I can't sleep, since it doesn't happen all that often, I visit my favorite place in the whole world. The Space Needle. When I stare out into the broken world from that height all of my problems and fears seem to disappear, of course when I get down they are back and in full force but for those moments I am free.  
  
But when I got to the top of the needle, something was different. I wasn't alone. I look towards the edge and see a darkened shadow of a man and as I look even closer I notice. Not only is there someone doing exactly what I always do. Its Logan.  
  
I wonder what he's doing here?  
  
THIRD PERSON:  
  
Max slowly walked towards Logan, who was sitting pretty close to the edge of the needle, she wordlessly came up to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Since when do you come up here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep"  
  
"Same" Max looked at him "how many times have you come up here?"  
  
"This is the first time since you brought me, I just felt a need to come up here. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not, glad to share this place with you, but aren't you afraid of heights?"  
  
"Yeah actually I am" He just turned back to look out over the city again.  
  
"Right" Max mumbled, very confused.  
  
"So, you usually can't sleep?" Max broke the eerie silence.  
  
"No actually, I usually sleep just fine. I just had a dream tonight and when I tried to get back to sleep, I couldn't"  
  
"Yeah same here"  
  
"Since when do you sleep?"  
  
"Don't know. Just did"  
  
"So, what did you dream about?"  
  
"Nothing, just some flashback of a few months ago" Max smiled at him. "You?"  
  
"Same thing actually"  
  
Max finally clued in that them having the same dream wasn't exactly normal and she had this weird need to find out exactly what he dreamt about tonight.  
  
"So" She finally looked at Logan "What exactly happened in your dream, I mean what were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Nothing, just when you almost left with Zack, what about you?"  
  
"Actually coincidentally enough the same thing"  
  
"Really, and what point in time during those events were you actually dreaming about may I ask?"  
  
"What's it to yah?" Max chuckled and unconsciously moved closer to Logan.  
  
"Well I just wanted to know if maybe you were dreaming about the same thing I was, were you?" Logan's voice drastically changed from joking to more like a low sexy growl.  
  
"You still haven't told me what you was dreaming about"  
  
"I have a feeling you know what I was dreaming about though"  
  
"Maybe" Max moved her head closer "Was it anything like this?"  
  
She moved just the slightest bit closer and gently pressed her lips to Logan's. When they moved back Logan spoke.  
  
"No actually it was more like this." Logan moved closer and instead of the gentle kiss Max had given him the first time he kissed her passionately bringing his hand around the grip the back of her neck while she did the same. They sat like that on the top of the space needle for quite sometime before they decided that Logan's apartment was much. Much more comfortable.  
  
So I hope you all liked that one and just cant wait for the next special events fic. just kidding but I do hope you enjoyed this, the next one will hopefully be a Christmas fic. Please review and tell me what you think. -Lexa( 


End file.
